coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
Coffeehouse chains
Based upon the Wikipedia page List of coffeehouse chains 0–9 * 85C Bakery Cafe - based in Taichung, Taiwan, international branches in Hong Kong, Australia, United States and China A * Aida - Vienna, Austria * AMT Coffee - UK, mostly at railway stations * Angel-in-us - China, Indonesia, South Korea and Vietnam * Arcaffe - Israel * Aroma Café - UK, Argentina, Brazil * Aroma Espresso Bar - Israel, Canada, United States, Romania, Ukraine, Kazakhstan *Au Bon Pain - headquartered in Boston, Massachusetts, United States B * Baker's Dozen Donuts - Canada * Barista Lavazza - India, Bangladesh * Baristas - United States, headquartered in Washington State * Bewley's - based in Dublin, operates Rebecca's Cafe and Java City in the United States * Biggby Coffee - based in East Lansing, Michigan, U.S. * Blenz Coffee - Canada * Blue Bottle Coffee Company - U.S. * Blue State Coffee - Northeastern U.S. * Bourbon Coffee - Rwanda * Boston Tea Party - England * Bridgehead Coffee - fair trade chain in Ottawa, Canada C coffee house in Braga, Portugal]] * Cadena Cafes Limited – a former chain of coffee shops in South West England; established in 1895 under the name Lloyd's Oriental Cafe which became Lloyd's Cadena Cafes Ltd., becoming Cadena Cafes Ltd in 1907It was prominently reported in the Bath Chronicle and Weekly Gazette (7th November 1907) that Philip James Lloyd, tea merchant and dealer, former managing director of Lloyds Cadena Cafes Ltd for about 12 years, had gone bankrupt. * Café A Brasileira - Braga, Portugal * Cafe Barbera * Café Café – Israel * Café Coffee Day - India * Café du Monde - United States * Café Hillel – Israel * Café Picnic - Finland * Caffe Bene - Cambodia, China, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mongolia, Philippines, Saudi Arabia, South Korea, Taiwan, U.S., Vietnam * Caffè Cova - Milan, Italy, Hong Kong, Japan, Celebrity Cruises * Caffe Luxxe - three locations in the West Los Angeles area, California, U.S. * Caffè Nero - UK * Caffè Pascucci - Italy, South Korea, Egypt, Malta * Caffè Ritazza - 40 countries, mostly at railway stations * Caffe Trieste - six locations in the San Francisco Bay Area, California, U.S. * Caffè Umbria - Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Caffé Vita Coffee Roasting Company - Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Caribou Coffee - global, headquartered in Brooklyn Center, Minnesota, US. * Cibo Espresso - Australia * Cinnzeo - based in Calgary, Alberta, Canada; has locations in 20 countries * Coffee#1 - Wales, England * The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf – U.S., India, Philippines, South Korea, Singapore, Israel * Coffee Beanery - based in Flushing, Michigan, U.S. * The Coffee Club - Australia * Coffee Island - founded in Patras, Greece http://www.coffeeisland.gr * Coffee Republic - UK * Coffee Time - Canada * Coffee World - founded in Bangkok, Thailand; has locations in nine countries * coffeeheaven - founded in Poland, operates in several countries in Eastern Europe * Coffeeshop Company - based in Austria, has locations in 13 countries * Coffine Gurunaru - South Korea * Cofix – Israel * Colectivo Coffee Roasters - Milwaukee, Wisconsin, 12 locations around the city * Costa Coffee - UK, Mainland Europe, Asia, Middle East * Country Style - headquartered in Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada * Crazy Mocha Coffee Company - based in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Cuppy's Coffee - based in Greenville, South Carolina, U.S. D * Delta Cafés - based in Campo Maior, Alentejo, Portugal * Diedrich Coffee - based in Irvine, California, U.S.; also owns Coffee People, Coffee Plantation (Arizona) and U.S. Gloria Jean's locations * Dome - based in Perth, Australia * Double Coffee - based in Latvia; 40 locations in the Baltic states, Ukraine and Belarus * Doutor Coffee - Japan and Taiwan * Douwe Egberts - owns Koffie Cafés in the Netherlands * Dunkin' Donuts - global, based in Quincy, Massachusetts * Dunn Bros - founded in St. Paul, Minnesota, U.S.; 85 locations throughout the Midwest * Dutch Bros. Coffee - based in Oregon, U.S.; has 154 drive-through locations in the West E * EasyInternetcafé - UK, one of the largest internet cafés worldwide * Ediya Coffee - South Korea * Espresso Vivace - Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Esquires - Canada, Britain and Ireland, New Zealand, Australia, and Middle East F * Far Coast - The Coca-Cola Company's entry, with four concept stores that have now closed * Figaro Coffee Company - Philippines-based chain of coffee shops and restaurants, with outlets in Fiji, Papua New Guinea, Saudi Arabia, and Vietnam * Flocafé - based in Greece; over 70 locations in Greece, Cyprus, Bulgaria and on several cruise ships G * Gimme! Coffee - United States * Gloria Jean's Coffees - Australia, Azerbaijan, Cyprus, India, Bangladesh, USA, Ukraine, Pakistan, Philippines, Vietnam, Cambodia, and Taiwan * Grounds for Coffee - Utah, United States H * Havanna - Argentina * Heart Coffee Roasters, Oregon * Highlands Coffee - Vietnam * Hollys Coffee - Malaysia, South Korea * Hudsons Coffee - Australia * The Human Bean - founded in Oregon, United States I * Indian Coffee House - India, over 400 locations * Insomnia Coffee Company - Republic of Ireland * Intelligentsia Coffee & Tea - Chicago, IL United States * It's a Grind Coffee House - United States J * J.CO Donuts - Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines * Jittery Joe's - United States * Joe Muggs - owned by Books-A-Million, United States * Juan Valdez Café - headquarters in Colombia; coffee shops in South America, North America, Middle East, East Asia and the Caribbean K * Kaffebrenneriet - Norway * Kardomah Cafés - a chain of coffee shops in England, Wales, and a few in Paris, popular from the early 1900s until the 1960s, but now almost defunct * Krispy Kreme - global, based in Winston-Salem, North Carolina L * Lavazza - Europe and United States * Lettieri - Canada * Lollicup Coffee & Tea - U.S. and China M * McCafé (owned by McDonald's Corporation) * Michel's Patisserie - Australia * Mikel Coffee Company - Greece, Cyprus * mmmuffins - Canada * Mud Coffee * Mugg & Bean - South Africa * Muzz Buzz - Australia N * Nairobi Java House - Kenya O * OldTown White Coffee - Malaysia, Singapore * O' Coffee Club - Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia P * Pacific Coffee Company - based in Hong Kong, with branches in Singapore, Cyprus, China and Malaysia * Pasqua Coffee, U.S., acquired by Starbucks in 1999 * Peaberry Coffee - U.S. * Peet's Coffee & Tea - U.S. * Philz Coffee - U.S. * PJ's Coffee - based in New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. * Port City Java - U.S. * Pret a Manger - UK, U.S., Hong Kong and France * Puccino's - UK, Ireland R * Robert Harris Coffee Roasters - owned by Gregg's, New Zealand * Robin's Donuts - Canada S * Seattle's Best Coffee - United States * Second Cup - Canada * Secret Recipe - Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Thailand, China, Brunei, Cambodia and Myanmar * Segafredo * SPoT Coffee - headquartered in Toronto, locations in Canada and U.S. * SPR Coffee - China, Taiwan * Starbucks - global, headquartered in Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Stumptown Coffee Roasters - U.S., headquartered in Portland, Oregon T * Tchibo - Germany * Tim Hortons (also owns Bess Eaton) - Canada and United States * Timothy's World Coffee - Canada * Tom N Toms - South Korea * Torrefazione Italia - United States * True Coffee - founded in Bangkok, Thailand; has locations in Thailand, Cambodia and People's Republic of China * Trung Nguyên - Vietnam, Singapore * Tully's Coffee - U.S., headquartered in Seattle, Washington * A Twosome Place - South Korea U * UCC Ueshima Coffee Co. - Japan * Uncommon Grounds - Halifax V * Van Houtte - Canada * Victrola Coffee Roasters - Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Vida e Caffè - South Africa * Výtopna - Czech Republic W * Wayne's Coffee - Originated in Sweden, locations throughout Scandinavia * Williams Fresh Cafe - Canada * Woods Coffee - Washington, U.S. Y * Ya Kun Kaya Toast - a chain of kopitiams based in Singapore Z * Zarraffas Coffee - Australia * Ziferblat - Russia, Ukraine and London, first "pay-as-you-go cafe" * Zoka Coffee Roaster & Tea Company - Seattle, Washington, U.S. and Japan See also * Bakery cafés * Coffee companies * Doughnut shops * restaurants References * Coffeehouse